


Double Blowjobs (Headcanon)

by look_turtles



Series: Deadpool Headcanons [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Blowjobs for everyone





	Double Blowjobs (Headcanon)

Deadpool gives Cable a blowjob (the drink) and Cable gives Deadpool a blowjob (the sex act) in the bathroom of Sister Margaret's

If anyone wants to use this for fanworks feel free.


End file.
